The Insane Plan Of Dr Psychobos
by Project X-Over
Summary: Dr. Psychobos has escaped from prison and into outer space. Ben and Rook have tracked Dr. Psychobos down to one of the most dangerous planets in the universe: Insanus. Upon arriving they meet the unpopular robots Thrasher and Blastus. After initially distrusting each other the four team up to stop whatever Dr. Psychobos is planning. Rated T for violence.
1. Insanus

In the depths of space the Proto-TRUK travelled through a swarm of asteroids. Inside the Proto-TRUK Rook sat in the driver's seat and Ben sat next to him. In front of them a holographic screen showed Max in the Plumber Headquarters.

"How's the search for Dr. Psychobos going so far?" asked Max.

"It appears that Ben and I are almost to where Dr. Psychobos landed his ship," said Rook.

"How did Dr. Psychobos escape again?" asked Ben.

"It appears that when the Incurseans conquered Earth Dr. Psychobos inserted a program into the prison cells that allows him to escape whenever he wanted to." said Rook. "Dr. Psychobos then escaped when there were no guards and stole a ship."

"You two must capture Dr. Psychobos as possible," Max said in a serious tone. "With his intellect there's no telling what he could do."

"Don't worry Grandpa Max," Ben said in a relaxed tone. "Dr. Psychobos doesn't have anyone to help him this time."

"Ben is correct Magister Tennyson," said Rook. "Dr. Psychobos was only as dangerous as he was due to his allies."

"That may be true but Dr. Psychobos is still dangerous with or without help," said Max.

"No matter how dangerous Dr. Psychobos is me and Rook will kick his butt," Ben said while punching his hand.

"That's the spirit Ben," Max said happily.

A screen on the dashboard of the Proto-TRUK started beeping until Rook pushed his finger on a button next to it.

"We have finally found the planet Dr. Psychobos has escaped to Magister Tennyson," said Rook.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"The name is Insanus," said Rook.

"Insanus!" Max said with shock.

"I don't like the sound of that place," Ben said in a worried tone.

"That's because Insanus is inhabited by psychotic robots!" Max yelled.

"Don't worry Grandpa Max I fought robots before," said Ben.

"Ben is correct Magister Tennyson," said Rook. "Robots are normally not that dangerous as long as one is careful."

"The robots of Insanus are different," Max said in a serious tone. "Not only are thee robots fully sentient they are notorious for attacking themselves and anyone else, being armed to the teeth, treating life-threatening acts as games, infants that are dangerous to anyone around them, dangerous, exterminating any plant life they can find, causing peaceful species to become violent, destroying Insanus and invading new worlds to make them New Insanus several times a month, and throwing their senior citizens at nearby planets when they're about to go nuclear."

"That doesn't sound as easy as I thought it would be," Ben said in a worried tone.

"So the robots of Insanus are the ones who have been attacking Escargot," said Rook. "And wasn't Insanus the planet secretly filmed as a reality show?"

"That sounds cool," said Ben. "I have to watch it some time."

"Actually it only lasted ten episodes. Even though there were not many advertisements for the show it did have a lot of views. The show ended due to lack of foreign investment."

"That's so not fair on so many levels."

"You must find Dr. Psychobos and the ship no matter what," said Max. "Space travel on Insanus is primitive but if the robots find a functioning ship they could reverse engineer it, making it easier for them to take over new worlds when they destroy their home planet."

"We'll stop Dr. Psychobos no matter what Grandpa Max and prevent the robots from getting the ship," Ben said with confidence.

"As long as we are careful we shall succeed Magister Tennyson," said Rook.

"That's good to hear," Max said smiling.

Max started to type on the computer in front of him. "I'm sending the coordinates to a wasteland where you can land safely," said Max. "The server for an Insanus social network site called Frenemy used to be there. A while back it was destroyed so it's the best place you can hide. Good luck." The screen turned off.

The Proto-TRUK flew out of the asteroid belt and Ben and Rook were amazed at what they saw: the planet Insanus.

Unlike most worlds Insanus was not covered with greenery or water, but metal structures and acid oceans. Explosions, fires, and smog occurred all over the planet with no end in sight.

"By the looks of it Insanus is an accurate name for this place," said Ben.

"Correct and now we must land on Insanus" replied Rook.

"I'm ready when you are Rook."

Rook nodded and flew the Proto-TRUK down toward Insanus.


	2. Thrasher and Blastus

At Mount Frenemy it was business as usual. The skies were filled with lightning, reptilian creatures flew through the sky, the pointed rocks looked menacing, the magma rivers flowed, and the one-eyed titans sat around.

Originally there was a gate keeper and a shuttle bus, but ever since Frenemy died the gate keeper went on to guard other servers and the shuttle bus was discontinued.

Unlike other days something was descending from the sky. It fell through the clouds and crash landed into the ground, causing the reptilian creatures to fly away.

Out of the crater two figures climbed out.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing something this crazy Blastus," said one of the figures said in an annoyed tone.

"Writing 'Blastus and Thrasher Are Awesome!' in the sky with a missile sounded like a good at the time Thrasher," Blastus said angrily.

"Wasn't it supposed to be 'Thrasher and Blastus Are Awesome!'?" asked Thrasher.

"Uhhh," said Blastus , "Let's go to school, we can try becoming popular tomorrow."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no!" Thrasher yelled with anger.

"Thrasher...," Blastus said softly.

"I'm sorry Blastus," Thrasher said sadly, "It seems like that every attempt for us to become popular ends with us not becoming popular at all, humiliated, or destroyed. Maybe we should just give up."

"Don't you say that!" yelled Blastus. "What about Maimy? Don't you want her to be her girlfriend."

"Megawatt is already her boyfriend and he's the most popular student at school."

"Don't where worry Thrasher," Blastus said with hope. "There will be a way for us to become popular."

"It's not like it's going to come out of the sky," Thrasher said sarcastically.

Out of nowhere something began to descend from the sky.

"What's that!" Blastus said fearfully.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we have to hide," said Thrasher.

Thrasher and Blastus ran to a nearby point rock and hid behind it, and continued to view what was arriving on Insanus.

The Proto-TRUK flew down from the sky and landed. Ben and Rook then exited it.

"Good flying Rook," said Ben. "I was a little worried when we went through this storm clouds."

"The Proto-TRUK is an advanced space ship so just a thunderstorm would not cause it to crash."

"Good point."

Ben looked around at the scenery.

"Insanus looks even crazier at the surface," said Ben.

"I agree but we must find Dr. Psychobos before the native robots find us," said Rook.

"Another good point. I'll just turn into Wildmutt and try to sniff Dr. Psychobos out."

"All the pollution and chemicals on Insanus would interfere with Wildmutt's senses."

Ben thought for a second and said, "Another good point how about we try to find where Dr. Psychobos' ship is with radar."

"The radar on the Proto-TRUK is too strong. It will be detected by both the robots and Dr. Psychobos," replied Rook.

"Then how are we supposed to find him?"

"I do not know."

While Rook and Ben were talking Thrasher and Blastus watched.

"That kid with the watch is Ben Tennyson!" Thrasher said with amazement. "I don't know who the other guy is."

"Who's Ben Tennyson?" asked Blastus.

"The guy who saved the universe with the Omnitrix many times."

"What's the Omnitrix?"

"A device that allows Ben to turn into different aliens."

"What kind of aliens?"

""You don't read intergalactic news do you?" Thrasher said in an annoyed tone.

"The comics are way more interesting," Blastus replied.

"Anyways here's are chance to finally become popular," Thrasher said with confidence. "If we capture Ben we will known as the toughest robots on Insanus."

"Wait a second if Ben can turn into different aliens won't he beat us by turning into a form that exploits our weaknesses?" Blastus said suspiciously. "It sound too dangerous and..."

"Yes I know it's ironic how I want to do something risky to become popular while you don't want to," Thrasher said in a deadpan tone.

"Just checking," said Blastus.

"Any way here's the plan," said Thrasher. "You use a longed ranged attack on Ben and that other guy and while their down I'll knock them out with my hammer."

"Got it," Blastus said confidently. "Activate flame eyes."

Fire came out of Blastus eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" Blastus screamed in pain as he ran out of the hiding spot.

"Stop Blastus they'll see us!" said Thrasher as he ran after Blastus.

Ben and Rook heard the the scream of pain and noticed Thrasher and Blastus.

"It appears two robots have been spying on us," said Rook as he took the Proto-Tool off his solider. "I believe we should prepare for battle."

"Couldn't agree more," said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix.

After Ben chose his desire transformation he hit the Omnitrix symbol. In a flash of green light he reappeared as Lodestar.

"Deactivate flame eyes!" yelled Blastus. The flame eyes deactivated and Blastus sighed a breath of relief that the pain was gone.

"You idiot I thought you got flame proof eyes after what happened last time," Thrasher said angrily.

"I thought I did," retorted Blastus.

Thrasher and Blastus noticed Ben and Rook prepared for battle.

"Nice going donkus," Thrasher said to Blastus.


	3. Ben and Rook Vs Thrasher and Blastus

"What are we supposed to do Thrasher?" Blastus whispered to Thrasher. "We're not fighters!"

"Don't worry Blastus," Thrasher whispered back. "I have a plan."

"Hey Ben Tennyson and uhhh," Thrasher yelled to Rook and Ben.

"My name is Rook Blonko," said Rook.

"Rook! My friend and I may not look like it but my friend here and I destroyed an entire social network site, tamed a monster, destroyed a city, survived an army of psychos, were the highest members of student government, were pro-mutilationball players, fought the Green Spirit of Insanus, survived a brutal trial on an island, and destroyed an entire planet."

"Also, my girlfriend's a model," said Blastus.

"Good thinking Thrasher," Blastus whispered to Thrasher. "Now we sound super tough."

"Nothing's better than sounding tough to the enemy," replied Thrasher.

"These two robots sound very dangerous Ben," said Rook.

"I admit that I have an ego but even I know when not to mess around," said Ben as Lodestar. "It's time to end this!"

Ben pointed his arms at Thrasher and Blastus and Lodestar's magnetic waves appeared. The two robots were lifted into midair.

"What's happening!" Yelled Blastus.

"We're being lifted by magnetic waves!" Yelled Thrasher.

"I was just being dramatic."

"Get the robots together Ben," said Rook. "I'll shoot stasis fields at them so we can interrogate them."

"Got it partner," replied Ben.

Ben used Lodestar's magnetism to put Thrasher and Blastus back to back and moved them to the ground.

"Ow!" said Thrasher and Blastus when they hit each other.

Rook aimed they Proto-Tool at Thrasher and Blastus and shot. A metal object appeared over Thrasher and Blastus and an electric field appeared. Ben undid the magnetism and Thrasher and Blastus were sprawled on the ground on their bellies.

Ben transformed back into his human form from Lodestar and Rook put the Proto-Tool back on his shoulder.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be," said Ben.

"I agree," said Rook. "It appears we have encountered some of the least dangerous robots on Insanus."

"Nice going Thrasher," Blastus said angrily. "Your 'plan' has gotten us captured!"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't forget to get flame-proof eyes!" Thrasher yelled back.

Blastus stayed silent for a moment and said, "Good point."


	4. Alliance

With Thrasher and Blastus captured by the electric field, the two robots could not escape from Ben and Rook.

"Since you are an expert on fighting robots what should we do with these two?" Rook asked Ben.

"Normally I destroy robots but..." said Ben.

Before Ben could finish talking Blastus yelled, "Please don't kill us! Me and Thrasher are not really tough! We had people overload the social site, we tamed the monster by accident, we also destroyed the city we live in by accident, we ran away from Tickle-Me-Psychos, we barely got anything done as the top members of student government, we only became pro-mutilationball players by taking a tonic, we were temporality given power by the Gore-Ax to fight the Green Spirit of Insanus, the trial was a hoax!"'

"Also, my friend here doesn't have a girlfriend and she's a space pirate." said Thrasher.

"Calm down," said Ben. "I'm a superhero and hero's don't kill people."

"Also, it is against Plumber regulations to kill," said Rook.

"Phew! I never felt so relieved in my life," said Blastus. "And what are Plumbers?"

"They're intergalactic police," said Thrasher. "What are you two doing here on Insanus other than causing me and my friend to lose what little dignity we have left."

"Ben and I are currently tracking down a dangerous criminal named Dr. Psychobos," said Rook.

"Did you just say dangerous criminal?'

"Dr. Pyschobos?" asked Blastus. "That's a silly name."

"I know," replied Ben. "Even though Dr. Psychobos name does sound silly he is a dangerous criminal. He tried to cause the extinction of the Galvans and helped the Incursean Empire conquer Earth with an army of mutant To'kustars."

"Who..." said Blastus.

"Let me guess you are going to ask who the Incursean's and To'kustars are," Thrasher said to Blastus in a deadpan tone. "And by the way the Incursean's are interstellar conquerors and To'kustars are giants."

"How did you know I wold say that."

"You asked that question so many times it was pretty obvious what you would ask."

"Good snarking," Ben said to Thrasher.

"Thanks," said Thrasher. "Anyway let's make a deal."

"What deal?"

"My name is Thrasher and the guy next to me is my best friend Blastus," said Blastus.

"Hey," said Blastus.

"Greetings," said Rook.

"Me and Blastus are not as crazy as the other robots on Insanus and we're sane enough to reason with," said Thrasher. "We'll help you with your investigation by giving you disguises and keep the other robots realize you are not from Insanus. In exchange me and Blastus get full credit for capturing Dr. Psychobos on Insanus."

"That sounds pretty suspicious," said Ben. "Normally when I team up with people who are my enemies always seem to betray me."

"While your help would be useful I am afraid we cannot trust you since we do not know what you truly desire," said Rook.

Thrasher took a deep breath and said, "Me and Blastus are the most unpopular robots at school."

"That's the truth," said Blastus.

"What?" asked Ben.

"Every attempt at becoming popular backfires on us," said Thrasher. "If we take credit for someone else's accomplishments without them telling anyone could make us popular."

"Like trying to use sky writing with a missile," said Blastus.

"I was wondering where that crater came from," said Rook.

"We'll accept your help," said Ben.

"What?!" Thrasher and Blastus said in a surprised tone.

"I know what it's like to be unpopular. Rook free Thrasher and Blastus."

"Already on it," said Rook.

Rook pressed the symbol on the Proto-Tool, and the metal object deactivated, freeing Thrasher and Blastus. Thrasher and Blastus then got up.

"Okay then," said Thrasher. "The best chance for information is at Harry S. Apocalypse High. For some reason going to high school causes a chain of events that leads to new adventures. But before that we need to go to the junkyard so we can use some parts to give you two disguises."

"I can't wait to be popular!" Blastus said gleefully.

"Before we go I just wonder one thing," said Rook. "Since Insanus is replaced every few months how can Mt. Frenemy be right next to us?"

"Trust me Rook," said Ben. "When stuff like that happens you wonder about it for a while, but then you just ignore it so you can continue with whatever you're doing."


	5. Harry S Apocalypse High

It was another day at Harry S. Apocalypse High. The sky was dark, the students were either in the hallway or in the classrooms, and the students were attacking each other, either on purpose or by accident.

Dreadnot was currently taking attendance in his classroom.

"Tacklebot," said Dreadnot.

"Tacklebot here!" yelled Tacklebot.

"Megawatt," said Dreadnot.

"Here," said Megawatt, barely paying attention.

"Weenus," said Dreadnot.

"Here!" Weenus said while raising his hands enthusiastically.

"Maimy," said Dreadnot.

"Here," said Maimy.

"Thrasher," said Dreadnot.

"Here," said Thrasher.

"Blastus," said Dreadnot.

"Here," said Blastus.

"Well that's everyone now we can..." said Dreadnot before he noticed two figures he never seen before. "Wait a second who are you two?"

Of course the people he was talking about were Ben and Rook. However, they were both wearing disguises. Ben wore a green colored version of Cheeda Nick from Go-Busters and Rook wore a blue colored version of the robot from the Forbidden Planet.

"The green guy is my cousin from the other side of Insanus," said Thrasher when he realized he needed to cover for Ben.

"My name is Burner," said Ben when he realized it would not be a good idea to blow his cover.

Blastus said nothing for a moment.

"Blastus!" Thrasher whispered to Blastus.

"Uhh the blue guy is my cousin from the other side of Insanus," said Blastus.

"My name is Rockbreak," said Rook relieved that Blastus didn't blow his cover.

"Sounds foreign, anyway my name is Dreadnot Burner and Rockbreak," said Dreadnot. "Now let's start class where today we'll discuss one of the most disguising topics on Insanus: sentient organics."

All the students gasped in horror except for Ben, Rook, Thrasher, and Blastus. One of the students barfed while other ripped his antennas off.

"As implied through our attacks on other worlds we robots of Insanus have an irrational hatred of sentient organic life," said Dreadnot. "As such it's the duty as robots of Insanus to hunt down any organic if they are found here."

"If the organic is a famous super hero would you like him go?" asked Ben.

"Of course not!" said Dreadnot. "All organics are alike with their squishy insides and body fluids."

"What would you do with an organic if you find one?" asked Rook.

"We try to capture them if we can and once captured we put the organic in a death or perform extremely battle painful experiments on it."

Ben and Rook suddenly felt very worried.

"However the organics would be lucky compared to any robot caught helping them," said Dreadnot.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Thrasher in a worried tone.

"The greatest crime on Insanus is for any robot to help an organic," Dreadnot said seriously. "Any robot who commits this offense will suffer horrific punishments till the day they die."

"What if the robot doesn't know about the law," Blastus asked in a worried tone.

"That's no excuse," said Dreadnot in a sinister tone. "Anyway let me tell you the punishments you would face for betraying your kind. Until your twenty you would l perform back breaking labor, then until you're thirty you would be forced to run through a forest of blades, until you're forty you would be chased by monsters, until you're fifty you would be denied food, until you're sixty you would be locked in a burning oven, until you're seventy you would be locked in a freezer, until you're eighty you would be force to watch a movie about a robot-vampire-werewolf live triangle, and lastly you will spend the rest of your days in the void of space until you explode at age ninety. Any questions?"

Ben, Rook, Thrasher, and Blastus all felt very worried.


	6. After Class

The rest of Dreadnot's class consisted of torture techniques on organics and even more brutal torture techniques on any robots caught helping organics. Once the class was over the all the students exited the classroom and into the hallway.

In the hallway Ben, Rook, Thrasher, and Blastus had a conversation.

"I know we heard the robots of Insanus were prone to violence but I never knew they had such hatred toward organic sentient life," said Rook.

"Maybe we would know that if someone told us," Ben not so subtly said to Thrasher and Blastus.

"Me and Blastus didn't know we were supposed to hate organic sentients!" Thrasher retorted.

"How did you miss that?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"Probably because Thrasher was focused on getting Maimy to be his girlfriend," said Blastus.

"Blastus!" said Thrasher.

"Is not Maimy that female robot that was in the same class as us?" asked Rook.

"Uhhhh."

"Don't worry Thrasher," said Ben. "I know what it's like to have girl troubles but it works out eventually. Me and my girlfriend Julie are doing fine now."

"Thanks Ben," said Thrasher.

"Now how about we focus on something else now," said Blastus. "Not getting caught! I don't want to face all those years of torture!"

"As long as where subtle we should be fine," said Rook.

"Subtle about what?" said Weenus.

"Nothing!" said Thrasher.

"Yeah were certainly not helping any organics," said Blastus.

"What Blastus meant to say was helping us, me and Rockbreak, around the school," said Ben.

"Yes Burner and I are looking forward to having our education at Harry S. Apocalypse High," said Rook.

"OK," said Weenus. "All that talk about organics and traitors makes me wan't to TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB so here's something that can help you guys in case we meet either. Gotta go now."

Weenus handed Ben what looked like a USB drive and left.

Blastus noticed the USB drive and said, "Give me that if it increases my chances of fighting my way out if we get caught I'll take it!"

"No way," said Thrasher as he grabbed the USB drive and put it into his chest compartment. "I don't want a repeat of the time we took the tonic."

"What is that USB drive for?" asked Rook.

"It's only the most awesome thing on Insanus!" said Blastus. "You just insert it on a port drive on your arm, and you become stronger, faster, flexible, and smarter. Best of all there's no negative consequences."

"How many times do I have to mention the tonic?" asked Thrasher. "There could be consequences in the long run."

"Come on! We could be the only two robots on Insanus who haven't taken it!"

"No."

"This tonic sound pretty crazy," said Ben. "What does it do."

"It causes robots who drink it to became bigger and stronger," said Thrasher. "But has all sorts of side effects."

"That sounds familiar, but I can't recall anything like that."

Out of nowhere Tacklebot came and bashed Thrasher and Blastus' head together and left.

"Whoa!" said Ben in amazement.

"Are you all right," Rook asked Thrasher and Blastus.

"Actually this sort of thing happens every day," said Thrasher.

"You get used to it," said Blastus.

"You know other than all the fights and destruction Harry S. Apocalypse High seems a lot like Earth high schools," Ben said to Rook.

"The resemblance is quite odd," said Rook.

Megawat and Maimy walked up to the four.

"You must be Burner and Rockbreak," said Megawat. "If you're anything like your cousins you must be huge losers."

"What Megawat meant to say was welcome to our high school," said Maimy.

"You are welcome," said Rook.

Maimy looked at Ben with admiration.

"You know Maimy," Thrasher said when he realized what was going on. "Burner has a girlfriend."

"Okay well Megawat and I have to go now," said Maimy.

Maimy then walked away.

"Later and by the way Thrasher there's no way Maimy will be your girlfriend also I'm richer than you," said Megawat.

Megawat walked away.

"Let's find Dr. Psychobos," said Thrasher.


	7. After School

Throughout the rest of the school day Ben as Burner, Rook as Rockbreak, Thrasher, and Blastus asked the students and faculty if they saw or heard about a purple crab. Unfortunately there is no information on Dr. Psychobos. By the end of the day the four had no information.

Ben, Rook, Thrasher, and Blastus exited Harry S. Apocalypse High along with a lot of other students.

"It is unfortunate we did not find any information on Dr. Psychobos," said Rook.

"Since you two know more about Insanus then us," Ben said to Thrasher and Blastus. "What do you think we should do next?"

"The best chance we got is checking out Insanus' internet," said Thrasher.

"My mom's out shopping for grenades," said Blastus. "We can go to my house."

Before the conversation could continue a missile was flying toward the ground, and was about to hit Megawat and Maimy.

Without thinking Ben and Rook ran forward, pushing Megawat and Maimy out of the way before the missile could hit them.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked Maimy and Megawat.

"It is a good thing we got you out of the way in time," said Rook.

"What did you do that for?" Thrasher whispered to Ben and Rook.

"Being a hero duh," whispered Ben.

"I just realized something," whispered Rook. "Due to the aggressiveness of the Robots on Insanus saving each others is not common."

"We're screwed," said Blastus when he realized what was going to happen.

Maimy's hands morphed into chainsaws and slashed apart Ben and Rook's disguises, revealing their true forms to all the Robots at Harry S. Apocalypse High. Said robots then gasped in horror.

"That's Ben 10!" Tacklebot said in shock. "And uhhh,"

"Rook Blonko," said Rook.

"And Rook Blonko!"

"Wait a second," said Weenus. "If Burner and Rockbreak were actually Ben and Rook then that means..."

"I knew you were losers," Megawat said to Thrasher and Blastus. "But I never knew you would become traitors."

"How could you Thrasher?" asked Maimy.

"Whoops," said Ben.

"Everyone I can explain what's happening," Thrasher said in a worried tone.

An explosion occurred from inside Harry S. Apocalypse High and Thunderbite and Dreadnot walked out.

"What's all this talk about traitors?" asked Thunderbite.

Dreadnot noticed the scene, "I guess that explains the questions Thrasher, Blastus, and their 'cousins' asked. OK students looks likes its time to show you what we do to organics and traitors."

Before the robots could attack Thunderbite said, "Hold on everyone we should at least know why Thrasher and Blastus betrayed their kind. Why did you do it guys?

"Allow me to explain," said Blastus. "Run for it!"

Blastus pulled the cord in the lower half of his body and his motorcycle appeared. Thrasher followed suit. Ben and Rook jumped onto Thrasher and Blastus respectively. Thrasher and Blastus drove away as quickly as they could.

"Oh well it looks like it's time to form an angry mob," said Thunderbite.

"Oooohhhh!" said Dreadnot. "I haven't been on one of those for a while."

Thunderbite, Dreadnot, Megawat, Weenus, Tacklebot, and other male students pulled the cord on the lower half of the body to activate their motorcycles. They then set chase.


	8. Motorcycle Chase

In the streets of the city Thrasher and Blastus were in motorcycle mode with Ben and Rook on them, respectively. The four were being chased by Thunderbite, Dreadnot, Megawat, Weenus, Tacklebot and twenty students from Harry S. Apocalypse High.

"I didn't know you guys had built in motorcycles," Ben said to Thrasher and Blastus.

"I know isn't it awesome?" Blastus replied. "All boy robots on Insanus get them when they reach puberty."

"That's so cool."

"As much as I hate to break up this conversation," said Thrasher. "We have to worry about being chased by an angry mob."

"Thrasher is right," said Rook as he took the Proto-Tool off his shoulder. "We should prepare for battle."

"Already on it," said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix, then hitting it. In a flash of green light Ben reappeared as Wildvine.

"Wildvine?!" said Ben as Wildvine. "I was going for Lodestar!"

The pursuing robots gasped in shock and looked angry.

"They look even angrier," Blastus said worryingly.

"Nice going Ben," Thrasher said sarcastically.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to turn into Wildvine," Ben replied sarcastically.

"Magister Tennyson did say that the robots of Insanus hate plant life," said Rook.

"Not helping," said Ben.

Out of nowhere nearly all the robots giving chase hit mines in the street. The only robots who didn't hit the mines were Thunderbite, Dreadnot, Megawat, Weenus, and Tacklebot.

"I did not see that coming," said Ben when he saw the explosions.

"Who knew random explosions would be on our side," said Thrasher.

"Do explosions like this happen all the time on Insanus?" Rook asked Blastus.

"You get used to it," replied Blastus.

The pursuing robots caught up to the four. Megawat and Dreadnot were next to Thrasher and Rook while Tacklebot and Weenus were next to Blastus and Rook. Thunderbite was directly behind them.

"It's time to teach a lesson!" said Thunderbite.

"I am so disappointed in you, Thrasher and Blastus," said Dreadnot. "I thought you had so much potential for destruction when you destroyed the city. Oh well then."

Dreadnot took out a chainsaw and pulled the cord activating it.

"You won't stand a chance against me Thrasher," said Megawat as he was activating in his soldier.

"Time to put Tacklebot's strength to good use!" said Tacklebot as he was preparing a punch.

"I can't believe you guys were traitors and you others guys were organics," Weenus said to Thrasher, Rook, Ben, and Blastus. "I GUESS I HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW"

Weenus raised his weapon arm.

Ben tried to capture Dreadnot with Wildvine's arms but Dreadnot used his chainsaw to tear Ben's arms to shreds. Fortunately, Wildvine's powers allowed Ben's arms to grow back.

"I guess it was a good thing after all that I changed into Wildvine," said Ben.

Megawat used the pistons in his solider to hit Thrasher in the face.

"Ouch! Oof!" said Thrasher.

Rook switched the Proto-Tool into sword mode to attempt to block Weenus's punch. Unfortunately the punch was so powerful it shattered the blade.

"What power!" Rook said in amazement.

Tacklebot gave Blastus an atomic noogie.

"Stop it!" said Blastus.

"Enough of this," said Thrasher as his head opened up to let out a mechanical arm holding a hammer. The hammer hit Megawat, sending him and his motorcycle flying in the air backwards.

Ben noticed what was happening and used Wildvine's powers to stretch upwards to dodge Dreadnot's chainsaw. Ben then grabbed Dreadnot and threw him at Megawat.

The two robots collided and flew backwards, then exploded.

Blastus used his rocket arm to shoot Tacklebot in the face, causing him to release Blastus. Rook used the Proto-Tool's grapple to grab Weenus' battle arm and moved him toward Tacklebot.

Weenus' arm accidentally hit Tacklebot, causing him to swerve. The two fell over and exploded.

"Guess it's up to me now," said Thunderbite. Thunderbite proceeded to shoot at Thrasher, Blastus, Rook, and Ben. Fortunately, the four dodged.

"I got this," said Ben.

Ben grabbed Wildvine's back-seeds and threw them at Thunderbite.

Thunderbite flew into the air and before hitting the ground he said, "Wait a second, why didn't I attack from the beginning?" Thunderbite hit the ground and exploded.

Ben as Wildvine disappeared in a flash of green light and reappeared as Ben.

"It must have been hard to attack your fellow students and teachers," Rook said to Thrasher and Blastus.

"While I did feel bad fighting Weenus, Dreadnot, and Thunderbite it felt awesome to hit Megawat with a hammer," said Thrasher.

"I enjoyed punching Tacklebot," said Blastus.

"Are you sure those guys will be okay?" asked Ben. "You know since the blew up."

"They'll get better," said Thrasher.

Thrasher and Blastus along with Ben and Rook exited the city limits and into the wasteland.


	9. In The Wastelands

On televisions throughout Insanus the programs were interrupted by a news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring breaking news," said the Reporter-Robot. "Two high school students, Thrasher and Blastus, have betrayed our kind by helping organic Ben 10 and another organic. If anyone sees Thrasher, Blastus, or the organics shoot first ask questions later.

In the badlands Thrasher and Blastus reverted to their normal modes and they along with Rook and Ben rested after the chase.

"Before we make our next move we should plan our next action," said Roo.

"Oh man oh man," said Blastus worryingly. "We're fugitives!"

"Calm down?" said Thrasher angrily. "We wouldn't be in this mess if Ben and Rook didn't blow our cover!"

"We were just helping people!" angrily replied Ben.

"Maimy and Megawat would have gotten better!"

"Actually Thrasher does have a point," said Rook.

"Not helping Rook," said Ben. "Anyway everything will be all right."

"All right!" Thrasher said angrily. "You heard what Dreadnot said me and Blastus are now considered to be criminals and our lives are completely ruined!"

Ben stayed silent for a moment and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your lives. When we catch Dr. Psychobos by giving you and Blastus full credit you could claim full credit."

"And then we can claim we were manipulating you and Rook the whole time," said Thrasher when he realized the plan."

"I can't take it anymore!" said Blastus. "I need that USB drive so I won't get captured!"

Blastus ran toward Thrasher and opened his chest compartment.

"Hey!" said Thrasher in an annoyed tone.

Before Blastus could use the USB drive Rook grabbed it.

"I need that!" said Blastus.

"It will be just a second," said Rook as he changed the Proto-Tool to scanner mode. "It is best to make sure this USB drive does not contain any viruses."

Rook did a scan and looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked Rook.

"According to these scans the drive does increase the abilities of a robot that uses it, it contains a virus that can not be detected through normal means and has a frequency that only the most advance technology can detect."

"I told you it was a bad idea to use the drive!" Thrasher said to Blastus.

"Hey!" replied Blastus. "Other than that virus it does make you tougher."

"I don't have to be a detective to tell that Dr. Pyschobos is behind this," said Ben. "Rook, can you trace the signal?"

"I can," said Rook.

"Ready Thrasher and Blastus?" asked Ben.

"More ready than I've other been," said Thrasher.

"I guess I'm ready too but can I use the drive?" asked Blastus. "You know, to give the extra edge."

"No!" said Ben, Rook, and Thrasher simultaneously.


	10. Dr Psychobos

Thrasher and Blastus were in motorcycle mode with Ben and Rook riding on them respectively. The four were traveling the wastelands of Insanus to Dr. Psychobos' location. The trip did not last long.

A Plumber ship was coming towards the four direction. The ship then started landing.

Thrasher and Blastus stopped. Ben and Rook got off and Thrasher and Blastus reverted to their normal forms.

"It appears we have found the ship Dr. Psychobos stole," said Rook.

"Ready guys?" Ben asked Thrasher and Blastus.

"More ready than I've ever been," said Thrasher.

"Actually I don't feel that ready," said Blastus.

The ship landed one the grand and the hatchway opened. Out of the ship came Dr. Psychobos on a floating, pinkish-purple platform. Once Dr. Psychobos fully exited the ship it exploded, leaving only fiery remains.

"Greetings Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko," Dr. Psychobos sinisterly said with the fire burning behind him. "And you must be the robots Thrasher and Blastus."

"How did you know our names?" Thrasher asked Dr. Psychobos.

"He must be reading our minds!" Blastus said in a panicked tone.

"Actually Cerebrocrustaceans cannot read minds," said Rook.

"The Revonnahgander is correct," said Dr. Psychobos. "My only powers are electrokinesis and being the most intelligent being in the universe. I learned about the two robots by watching the news on Insanus."

"If your so brilliant then why did you destroy your only means of escape?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"I will explain soon enough," said Dr. Psychobos. "But for now I shall reveal how I arrived in Insanus. When I was arrested again I realized two things. First, I will not have any allies, and I use the term loosely. Second, I would focus on mechanics. Once I escaped I escaped and stole a ship I flew to Insanus. Upon arriving I landed by a mountain where a dating site server was before its destruction to hide out. After making sure I would not be found I went to the junkyards I built the enhancement USB drives. I knew the robots of Insanus love for chaos would give them the desire to use anything that would enhance their abilities. Unbeknownst to the robots the drives contain a virus that allows me to take over the robots, turning them into extensions of myself. Once all the robots on Insanus were infected I would have taken control of them all. I would then use my knowledge of space travel I would create advanced ships to house the robots under my control. Lastly, I would then prove that I am the most brilliant mind in the universe by destroying Galvan Prime and the Galvans with my army of robots. After that I would hire out my robot army and retire in luxury, being guarded by my robot army of course."

"You're a sick psychopath," Ben said angrily.

"Ben is right," said Rook. "What you plan breaks hundreds of intergalactic laws."

"How could you do something so horrible?" asked Rook.

"What Thrasher said," said Blastus.

"You're the ones to talk," replied Dr. Psychobos. "The robots of Insanus destroy planets and make species extinct all the time. I am merely giving them a higher purpose."

"The robots of Insanus are supposed to due those things," Thrasher said angrily. "What's evil is causing pain and suffering when you have a choice not to."

"Hey!" said Ben when he noticed Blastus trying to pick his wallet."

"I can't help," said Blastus. "It's my nature."

"Actually Earth currency would be worthless on Insanus," said Rook.

"I didn't think of that," said Blastus.

"Anyway," said Ben. "We found out your plan and we're going to stop you!"

"You won't for one of two reasons," said Dr. Psychobos. "One, the only uninfected robots on Insanus are right in front of me."

"I told you we would be the only two robots on Insanus who didn't use the USB drives," Blastus said to Thrasher.

"Shut up!" replied Thrasher.

"Second," Dr. Psychobos said sinisterly. "I activated the virus thirty-five minutes ago."

Once Dr. Psychobos finished the sentence the sound of marching was heard.


	11. An Army of Robots

In a circular formation surrounding Ben, Rook, Thrasher, Blastus, and Dr. Psychobos were robots as far as the eye could see. There were small robots and large robots, male and female, young and old, geometrical and streamlined, floating and earthbound, humanoid and non-humanoid. The robots had only one thing in common: red eyes like Dr. Psychobos.

"Not one can defeat an army of countless robots with weapons," said Dr. Psychobos as he floated upwards on his platform. "Only if you four had a ship to escape on."

"We get it!" said Ben. "You blew that ship up on purpose."

"How did the robots catch up to us so quickly even though Thrasher and Blastus used their motorcycles."

"Actually I think we shouldn't worry about how that happened," said Thrasher. "Instead we should worry about the literal army!"

"Oh man oh man!" Blastus said in a panicked tone. "Me and Thrasher don't have any weapons!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ben. "What about the motorcycle chase?"

"Ben is right," said Rook. "Hammers and arms used as projectiles can be considered weapons."

"I mean the big stuff!" said Blastus.

"What Blastus is trying to say is we don't have any truly destructive weapons like the other robots on Insanus," Thrasher said sadly.

"Actually," said Rook. "Your powers were still useful despite their lack of destructive potential."

"Huh?" said Thrasher and Blastus.

"Rook's right," said Ben. "I have aliens who may seem weak at first but can be pretty strong."

"Thanks guys," said Thrasher.

"I never felt so confident before in my life!" said Blastus. "Not like the other times where my confidence is crushed."

"While it would be pragmatic to send my army to attack right now," said Dr. Psychobos. "It would be a good test run for battle, and I use the term loosely."

"Ready guys?" asked Ben. In response Rook, Thrasher, and Blastus nodded.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and said. "Time for Way Big." Ben hit the Omnitrix and a flash of green light reappeared as Diamondhead.

"Diamondhead?" Ben asked to himself. "Meh close enough." Ben hit the ground and using Diamond head's powers to form a platform that lifted the four up into the air.

Ben formed two blades from his arms and handed them to Thrasher and Blastus.

"Here," said Ben.

"Thanks Ben," said Thrasher as he looked at the blade.

"Awesome!" Blastus said joyfully. "Now I can seriously kick butt!"

"What about relying on your own powers?" Rook asked Thrasher and Blastus as he removed the Proto-Tool from his solider.

"Nah," said Blastus. "This is so much cooler."

"I prefer being pragmatic in this case." said Thrasher.

"Thrasher and Blastus are right," said Ben. "We're going to be in a major fight soon."

Dr. Psychobos' head opened and said, "Go my army and attack!" Upon those words the army charged.

Floating robots flew toward the top of the platform while ground bound robots climbed.

Ben used Diamonhead's shards to fire at the robots in the air while Rook used the Proto-Tool's bow mode. Thrasher and Blastus used the Diamondhead blades to slash at the robots climbing up.

The robots who were hit fell on the ground, with wires and oil on the ground. Even damaged they got back up.

"There's too many of them!" said Rook as he fired his arrows..

"Do all robots on Insanus get up so easily," Ben as he used Diamondhead's shards as ammo.

As Thrasher was using his blade he noticed something, "No way."

"What did you see?" asked Blastus. Before he was stunned by the same thing.

Climbing up the tower were Megawat, Drednot, Weenus, Thunderbite, Tacklebot, Maimy, Thrasher's mom and dad, Blastus' mom, and Mecha-Jodie.

"What's wrong?" asked Rook.

"Not only do people we know are climbing out but my parents and baby sister," said Thrasher.

"Also, my mom," said Blastus.

"How could you Dr. Psychobos?" said Ben. "Forcing people to fight their loved ones."

"Let me fix that then," said Dr. Psychobos as his head opened up again. In response all the robots climbing up climbed back down.

"Wait what?" Ben said in confusion.

"While I do not mind making the Galvans extinct and being a war profiteer. Even I would not force people to fight their loved ones," said Dr. Psychobos. "Besides after seeing Earth movies I made sure to make the robots unconscious to prevent rebellion. Also, I have enough data from the test run." Dr. Psychobos' head opened up again.

The robots started to attack the tower and it started to shake.

"The tower cannot take too much damage or it will collapse," said Rook.

"Were going to be slaughtered when we fall down!" Blastus said in a panicked tone. "I knew we should have kept the tonic!"

"What we should have kept were those upgrades," replied Thrasher. "If only they didn't get destroyed."

"Upgrade?" said Ben. "That give me an idea!" Ben hit the Omnitrix and in a flash of green light and transformed from Diamondhead into Upgrade.

Ben as Upgrade put his arms on Thrasher and Blastus.

"What are you-" said Thrasher before Ben started to merge with him and Blastus.


	12. Thrasher and Blastus Upgraded

The robots under Dr. Psychobos' control destroyed the platform Diamondhead made. However, Ben, Rook, Thrasher, and Blastus did not fall down to the horde.

Rook was holding onto the back of the combined form of Ben as Upgrade, Thrasher, and Blastus flying in the air. Like in all cases where Upgrade combines with technology the form was black and covered with green circuits. In the center of the chest was the Omnitrix symbol/Upgrade's eye. The form had the same height as Thrasher, but there were several differences. The feet were Thrasher's but had green fire coming out of them. The legs were longer versions of Blastus'. The torso was larger, filling up the upper part of Thrasher's chest. The elbow pads were that of Thrasher's but the spikes were larger, and were Blastus'. The arms were longer versions of Blastus' and ended with Thrasher's hands. The head was shaped like Thrasher's but rounder. Not only did the head have the spikes of both Thrasher and Blastus, but their ear pads were combined as well. The most noticeable trait was the right eye being blue and the left eye being yellow.

"What happened?" Thrasher asked in amazement.

"I never felt so incredible in my life!" Blastus said with glee.

"I turned into Upgrade," said Ben. "He can fuse with technology and improve it. Right now, other than Rook, we are combined."

"That explains why my mouth moved when I wasn't talking," said Thrasher.

"I can't wait to see how my weapons work as actual weapons!" said Blastus.

"While I am happy for your joy we have bigger problems to worry about," said Rook.

The robots on the ground were forming a pile to get to the four.

"I'll handle this," said Thrasher. "Steam Nostrils!"

Two vents opened up where a nose would be and a large blast of steam blew the robots away.

"Time to get Dr. Psychobos!" said Ben.

"Defend me my robots!" said Dr. Psychobos as he opened his head.

A group of floating robots flew up, forming a barrier in front of Dr. Psychobos.

"Pain Ball!" said Blastus. A tube with plasma balls appeared on the left side of the head, and a bazooka appeared on left right shoulder.

"Agony Arrows!" said Thrasher. A large arrow launcher with gigantic arrows appeared out of the right shoulder.

"Fire!" said Ben.

The plasma balls and arrows fired at the robots in the air, causing them to fall down to the ground.

"You fools!" Dr. Psychobos. "Any one with intelligence, and in this case I use the term loosely for you four, would know that by interfering with my control would unleash a horde of insane robots on us!"

"Instead how about some of this," said Ben. "Weapon of Rage!"

A green beam swiftly came out of Ben's eye and into Dr. Psychobos'.

"My eyes!" Dr. Psychobos said when he was temporarily blinded. Since he had pincers he couldn't easily rub his eyes.

Ben/Thrasher/Blastus flew forward and Rook leapt off their back and landed on Dr. Psychobos' head, and back to Ben's/Thrasher's/Blastus' back.

With Dr. Psychobos hit in the head he became dizzy and was about to fall off his platform. Fortunately, he was grabbed before he could while the platform shattered to bits on the ground. The robots under Dr. Psychobos' control fell down unconscious as well.

Ben/Thrasher/Blastus landed on the ground. Rook got off and Dr. Psychobos was put on the ground. Ben separated from Thrasher and Blastus, restoring them to their divided forms. A flash of green light appeared and Ben was restored to his human form.

"Good job landing on Dr. Psychobos' head there Rook," said Ben.

"For a while I did not think I would participate in the final part of the battle," Rook replied.

The robots who were unconscious started to get up.

"I told you fools this would happen," Dr. Psychobos said angrily.

"Oh man! He's right," Blastus said in a panicked tone. "Me and Thrasher are still fugitives!"

"I got a plan," said Thrasher. "Ben, Rook, Dr. Psychobos you have to pretend to be dead."

"Got it," said Ben. "I trust you guys."

"It is best we pretend to be deceased right now," said Rook.

"It appears I have no choice," Dr. Psychobos said wearyingly. "And I use the term loosely.

Ben, Rook, and Dr. Psychobos laid themselves on the ground sprawled, and closed their eyes.

"We did it Blastus," Thrasher said loudly. "We not only saved Insanus from being brainwashed but we killed the organics as well."

"Yeah," said Blastus when he realized what was happening. "Those organics didn't see it coming."

By then all the robots were awake and were confused about what they just heard.

A heavily armored robot with a cape and medals came up and said, "As implied when I declare planets New Insanus I am the ruler of Insanus. Arn't you two Thrasher and Blastus the ones who befriended organics?"

"Not true," said Thrasher. "You see Blastus and I discovered that an organic mad scientist attempted to control our people through viruses in the enhancement drives. When the two organics here on the ground came we only pretended to help them. Once we found the scientist Blastus and I killed the organics."

"After that we fought through all of you guys when you were brainwashed and kill that scientist!" said Blastus.

"The organics don't appear injured," the leader of Insanus said suspiciously.

"You see," Blastus said in a worried tone.

"You know how different alien races have different biologies," said Thrasher. "In this case while they do not have any external injuries they have a lot of internal injuries."

"Good point," said the leader of Insanus. "With my authority I know give you both pardons and declare today Thrasher and Blastus day."

The robots of Insanus cheered for Thrasher and Blastus.

"You did you old man proud," Thrasher's dad said to Thrasher.

"Look Mecha-Jodie," said Thrasher's mom. "Your brother is a hero."

Mecha-Jodie belched fire.

"Doesn't this remind you of when we killed organics?" Dreadnot asked Thunderbite nostalgically.

"Those were good times," said Thunderbite.

"It's good to know you guys aren't traitors after all," Weenus said to Thrasher and Blastus. "I GUESS I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER ALL."

"Tacklebot guesses you guys aren't as weak as Tacklebot thought," said Tacklebot.

"And I guess you guys aren't total losers after all," said Megawat.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Thrasher," said Maimy. "We should study some time."

"Thanks everyone," said Blastus. "I know were awesome."

"Now if you excuse us were going to throw these corpses into a lava river," said Thrasher.

Thrasher and Blastus activated motorcycle modes. Thrasher put Ben and Rook on the back of his seat and Blastus put Dr. Psychobos on the back of his.

Thrasher and Blastus drove off while the robots cheered, "Thrasher! Blastus! Thrasher! Blastus!"


	13. Leaving Insanus

At Mt. Frenemy Ben, Rook, Thrasher, Blastus, and Dr. Psychobos (in handcuffs) were there along with the Proto-TRUK.

"Thanks for the help," Ben said Thrasher and Blastus. "Me and Rook couldn't have stopped Dr. Psychobos without you."

"The chances of finding Dr. Psychobos would have been unlikely if we have not met you," said Rook.

"Your welcome," said Thrasher. "I'm glad we were able to save Insanus."

"Also," said Blastus. "Me and Thrasher are finally popular!"

"Good for you, and I use the term loosely," Dr. Psychobos said sarcastically. "But once Tennyson, the Revonnahgander, and I leave this world, it's inhabitants will realize the truth."

"That's where your wrong Dr. Psychobos," said Thrasher. "The robots of Insanus don't know how organics work. The robots of Insanus will think you guys came back to life somehow"

"I thought you said you were a genius," Blastus said sarcastically. "We fooled the robots back in the wasteland."

"Good thing too since I'm a famous superhero," said Ben.

"It is a good thing Thrasher mentioned that," said Rook. "It would have been bad if we suddenly realized Thrasher and Blastus could suddenly be seen as traitors again."

"I cannot stand to stay another second on this wretched planet," said Dr. Psychobos. "Just take me back to prison."

"So long guys," Ben said to Thrasher and Blastus. "Have fun with your new popularity."

"Do not forget to still focus on school despite your popularity," said Rook.

"Don't worry," said Thrasher. "We will."

"I never thought I say this but I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!" Blastus said cheerfully. "Also, have fun on the way back."

Ben, Rook, and Dr. Psychobos walked into the Proto-TRUK. The Proto-TRUK lifted into the sky, flying off to outer space with Thrasher and Blastus watching.


End file.
